Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they employ one or more electric machines in addition or in alternative to an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. Electrified vehicles may also be equipped with a battery that stores electrical power for powering the electric machines. In some vehicles, an electric machine may also be employed as a generator that is powered by the internal combustion engine in order to generate electrical power to charge the battery.
Some electric vehicle components, including but not limited to the battery, may be mounted external to the vehicle's body structure. Accordingly, these components must be designed to permit access to serviceable parts located therein while adequately resisting moisture ingress.